Fera Creation
Making a new Fera This is the Code our Ancestors Made. This is the Law of the Moon and the Sun. This is the Law of the Shaping of Secrets. This is the Law of the Change. The creation process for a brand new Fera character is very much like that for a Garou. Bastet types that are native to the United States or fit the heavy Fianna/Fey setting are preferred: Balam, Ceilican (preferably NOT kinain),Pumonca, Qualmi). Corax travel widely and often, those of European or even more exotic stock are believable. Nuwisha are actively encouraged as are Ratkin. Note that Corax and Nuwisha are the most likely to be allies of the Garou. The Corax have deep ties with Spider Lightning; the Nuwisha with Redemption's Road. The Bastet tend to be independent and the Ratkin.. they hate everyone including oftentimes each other. While Gurahl kinfolk are welcome, we're not accepting Gurahl themselves at this time. Ananazi, Mokole, Rokea kinfolk and such are going to be case-by-case and more likely to be rejected than accepted. Tainted or truly antagonistic versions of the Fera (such as Vultures or Plague Lords) will go into effect with the BSD are-- which does not have a launch date yet. Bastet Bastet Breeds *Homid (most common. |Gnosis 1| Cat Claws, Sweet Hunter's Smile) *Metis (rare but not persecuted |Gnosis 3| Create Element, Sense Primal Nature *Feline (more common than lupus Garou. |Gnosis 5| Heightened Senses, Pounce) Bastet Tribes *Bagheera (panthers/leopards |Rage: 2, Willpower: 4| Humbaba's Escape, Treeclimber) *Balaam (jaguars of Central America| Rage:4, Willpower: 3| Hunter's Mists, Storm of Pests) *Bubasti (restricted to NPC) *Ceilican ("fairy cats of Ireland" - discuss concept with Meg before applying) *Khan (tigers; Rage: 5, Willpower: 2| Razor Claws, Skin of Jade) *Pumonca (cougars; native to area and encouraged | Rage: 4, Willpower:4| Mockingbird's Mirror, Wanderer's Boon) *Qualmi (lynx; native to area and encouraged | Rage:2, Willpower:5| Breakfast of Stones, Turned Fur) *Simba (lions |Rage:5, Willpower 2| Majesty, Submit ) *Swara (cheetah |Rage:2, Willpower:4| Diamond Claws, Impala's Flight) Bastet Pyrios (Auspices) *Daylight:regain willpower when face challenges, are courageous or inspiring *Twilight:regain willpower when solving mysteries, solving puzzles, creativity *Night:regain willpower when secretive, protect territory, bring pain to others. Jamaks Bastet do not follow Totems in the manner of the Garou. Bastet claim they were created by Selene and their totems are not the same as those that made their pacts with the Garou. To see the spirits that Bastet can take as totems please go here. Corax All Corax begin with Rage 1, Gnosis 6, Willpower 3 and an extra dot in Subterfuge, Engimas and Dodge Corax Breeds *Corvid (raven born|2 dots of flight|Voice of the Mimic, Enemy Ways, Word Beyond, Raven's Gleaning) *Homid (human born|can have computer, law, linguistics, medicine, politics, science and related human based abilities to start- Covid can't) Corax Tribes Leshy, Gulls of Battle, Tulugaq (Native to area and encouraged) Nuwisha All Nuwisha start with Willpower 4 and do not have Rage *homid (human born |Gnosis 1| Persuasion, Master of Fire, Smell of Man) *Latrini (coyote born, more numerous than lupus wolves|Gnosis 5|Hare's Leap, Heightened Senses, Speed of Thought) Ratkin Ratkin Breeds *homid (human |Gnosis 1|Cooking, Eau du Rat, Persuasion) *metis |pure ratkin heritage|Gnosis 3|Cloak of Shadows, Rat Mother's Touch, Sense Wyrm) *rodens (rodent |Gnosis 5|Absolute Balance, Leap of the Kangaroo, Survival) Aspects *Tunnel Runner (rage 1|Danger Sense, Silent Running|) *Shadow Seers (rage 2| automatic Spirit Speech + Rat Mother's Touch, Sense Weaver) *Knife Skulkers (rage 3|3 dots contacts, Sticky Paws, Truth of Gaia) *Warriors (rage 4|extra health level, Resist Pain, Slicing Teeth) *Freak Aspects (Twitcher, Ratkin Engineers, Munchmausen and esp Plague Lords please chat about concept with Meg first) Natures & Demeanors Alpha, Architect, Autocrat, Beta, Bon Vivant, Bravo, Builder, Bureaucrat, Caregiver, Celebrant, Child, Competitor, Confident, Conformist, Conniver, Curmudgeon, Deviant, Director, Explorer, Fanatic, Gallant, Judge, Loner, Martyr, Masochist, Monster, Omega, Pedagogue, Penitent, Perfectionist, Predator, Rebel, Reluctant Garou, Rogue, Soldier, Survivor, Thrill-Seeker, Traditionalist, Trickster, Visionary or any of those found on Death Quaker's Resource Site are fine. Occupation Do they go to school, do they work and if they don't, what hobby or activity do they focus on? Concept This should be one short phrase that gives insight into who the character is for the HST. It should be something that explains their nature background. Its not essential to have one and can be added later. But typically by the time a history/background is written, something will come to mind. Prioritize Attributes (7/5/3) Each start with one dot *All Attributes start with one automatic dot *Choose Physical Traits: Strength, Dexterity, Stamina *Choose Social Traits: Charisma, Manipulation, Appearance *Choose Mental Traits: Perception, Intelligence, Wits Choose Starting Abilities (13/9/5) *Starting Abilities can be from primary or secondary list, but taken no higher than 3 without spending freebie points. In Dusk, there is no system difference/point cost between primary & secondary abilities. *Choose Talents: Alertness, Athletics, Brawl, Dodge, Empathy, Expression, Intimidation, Primal-Urge, Streetwise, Subterfuge (see also Secondary Talents) *Choose Skills: Animal Ken, Crafts, Drive, Etiquette, Firearms, Leadership, Melee, Performance, Stealth, Survival (see also Secondary Skills) *Choose Knowledges: Computer, Enigmas, Investigation, Law, Linguistics, Medicine, Occult, Politics, Rituals, Science (see also Secondary Knowledges) Choose Starting Backgrounds(5) Allies, Ancestors, Contacts, Den Realm, Enemies (Adversarial), Equipment, Faerie Blood, Familiar Spirit/Spirit Companion, Fetish, Kinfolk, Mentor, Past Life, Pure Breed, Rank, Resources, Rites, Secrets, Spirit Guide, Spirit Network, Totem are the backgrounds that a Garou character can start with. The only two backgrounds that *must* be taken at creation are Fae Blood and Pure Breed; if you accidentally meant to take one of these and left it off your sheet, let staff know ASAP so permission can be granted to add them before character becomes established. Starting Rage, Gnosis, Willpower Copy these down based on selected Auspice, Breed, and Tribe. Final Touches Garou start with 15 freebie points and gain 15 more by having a history/character background that at least covers the following where applicable: Where do you come from? What was your childhood/family like? What triggered your First Change? Who were the first Garou you met and what were they like? Why are you in Denver now? What gives you a sense of pride and accomplishment? What do you desire? What are you afraid of or enraged by? Who are your current friends, enemies and loved ones? What do you do, on a personal level, to serve Gaia, the Garou Nation, your tribe and your pack? If you don't have a pack why not? Do you -have- to write a history/character background? If you really hate doing it at character creation than no but there's a lot of things that might not make sense for approval without them touched upon by your character's history. And the HST will nag you to create one over the next couple of weeks so that she can use it to help weave story elements together any way and to add to the Wiki. Do it first, double your freebies. Win-win for everyone. Merits and Flaws Because Merits and Flaws are so encompassing and come from so many different source books, they get their own page. Players can normally start with 7 points of merits but please pick judiciously and for story reasons not just grabbing more points.. The HST will allow 8 if a character's concept and background support specific 2 4-point merits or a 3-point and 5-point merit combination. These exceptions will only be made if it really fits for the character concept and history (esp when one is required for concept like Supernatural Kinfolk (4) and does not cause godmodey dice pools. Rarely if ever will characters be allowed to start with more than 8 points of merits, however. But if a character seems to really have developed a merit along the course of RP itself or a character would later like to acquire something that slipped their mind at creation, players can ask staff to purchase additional merits for 2x cost with XP. Staff may say no. Staff can also say that characters lose merits if it seems applicable based on roleplay they observe. Characters can have as many flaws (including the Adversarial background of enemy) as they like but they cannot count towards more than 7 points of freebies. If a player discovers their character has a flaw they didn't expect, they can add it to their sheet and simply note when and why it was added. Players can buy off flaws when they think the character has lost it for 2x the original cost in XP. Staff may also advise them to buy off certain flaws based on roleplay they observe. What the HST Likes (And DOESN'T) in a new Fera character Damiana is a big fan of characters developing through roleplay and spending XP rather than starting out ubercool. In her ideal world, most new Fera characters will be between 12-22 in age and still figuring their lives out. They are not usually veterans of a lot of combat/warfare and they have few if any stats maxed out. They are also characters that will be bringing in their own story as well as interacting in ongoing ones. There is something about them that is interesting and keeps them from being a cookie-cutter. On the other hand, they are not necessarily the most special snowflake on the field and they can be played with a variety of other characters. They are also more than just a pretty picture or a bunch of numbers: if a character has a certain nature or demeanor or skill set than they way they are played makes it seem natural and believable. It can be tricky to find the right balance between canonical stereotypes and original or personal vision, but the best characters are founded there. Not all Fera are heroic but most of them are survivors- and they've been keeping themselves under the radar for a long time in very clever means. They shouldn't be ready to embrace the Garou Nation with wide arms and trusting hearts. Category:Werewolf Category:Rules Category:Creation Category:Fera